Soil sampling of fields is useful for a variety of reasons. For example, soil sampling can be used to study soil changes resulting from crop growing practices and to diagnose specific crop problems. Soil sampling can also be used to assess soil fertility in order to develop a future planting or fertilization plan.
In order to achieve accurate soil sampling, it is desirable to obtain soil samples from a plurality of locations in the field that is being studied. Current soil sampling techniques, however, are labor intensive and require significant time consuming efforts to obtain samples from various representative locations in a field.